


3am

by elenilote



Series: It's a kind of magic [8]
Category: Dragon Age
Genre: Dirty Talk, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-08
Updated: 2011-09-08
Packaged: 2017-10-23 13:06:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/250614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elenilote/pseuds/elenilote
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anders is burning the midnight oil but Danny wants him to come to bed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	3am

**Author's Note:**

> This is part of the LCQ on the k!meme - the lost comment read: "So for some reason, I decided it would be smart to start writing this at 3am. I happen to be an insomniac and more or less nocturnal, so it's not like I'm tired, but I have no idea if what I'm writing is going in even the remote direction of what you wanted, OP. I've only got 600-ish words so far though, so tell me if this is totally off and I'll be happy to restart in the morning(:  
> Aaaaand I'll start it in my next comment. Fingers crossed that you guys like it, I've never done a fill on Kmeme before."
> 
> The amazing Yami drew me a picture of this story, you can find it here: http://yamisnuffles.deviantart.com/art/Oops-257093420

_...frddom for maiges is ur goll. wE wlill ntrest..._

Anders stopped and looked at the ink-stained parchment in front of him. What in the Blight was he writing? And how long had he been at this to make such a mess at it!

He looked at the candle next to the inkwell, it was considerably shorter than he remembered. He was used to late nights, having developed something of an insomnia in his years on the run. He thought he was over it now, what with living with Danny and everything but lately it had gotten much worse. Justice was getting angrier with the seeming inactivity on Anders's part, thus the late nights spent writing out posters and supply lists and code ciphers.

 _Sigh. I better scrap this one and start another. I'll just finish this one and then I'll go to bed. Lucky tomorrow is Wednesday, nothing planned for the day - just lying in bed!_

Anders took out a new piece of parchment and started writing. He soon lost track of time again and was startled by a hand on his shoulder and spilled the inkwell.

"Blight take you Danny, look what you did! Now I have to clean up the carpet and the table, not to mention my shirt!"

"Honey, come to bed. It's three in the morning, you've been at this for hours. It can't be good for you, staying up all night. Please?"

Anders shivered as Danny followed the plea with kisses along the shell of his ear. _Damn, I never should have told him all my secrets!_

"Alright then. Guess I can continue tomorrow night..." Anders acquiesced.

"Mmmm...excellent decision," Danny murmured against his neck, his hands straying under the hem of Anders's shirt.

"Now, are you actually coming to bed or do I need to fuck you right here on your desk? With all your papers and the spilled ink? I would make you come so hard all over your paperwork...hmmm...?"

Now that was unexpected! Not that Anders minded being fucked, on the table or in the bed, just that usually it was the other way round.

"Going to fuck me are you? Empty threats, little mageling!"

Anders stood up quickly and turned around to capture Danny's mouth in a bruising kiss and pushed the younger man towards the bed. They were both eager to get on with things and Danny nearly stumbled over Anders's discarded boots on the way.

At last Anders pushed Danny on the bed and straddled him.

"Maker Danny, what's gotten into you tonight? Don't get me wrong, I loved it but you don't usually talk dirty to me like that!"

Danny actually blushed.

"...Isabela...she lent me one of her books and I read it and thought I'd try it and see if it worked or not..."

Anders had to laugh at Danny's discomfort. He leaned down to kiss his lover, tenderly this time.

"Oh sweetie, it worked just fine. What else did you read in the book, hmm? The way I'm feeling, you are pretty much guaranteed that I will like whatever you try."


End file.
